Need fur speed: Most furrious
by Dr Playz
Summary: Without Ryder existing, and the pups in human form, life in Adventure bay has changed dramatically. No longer upholding the laws, they have become street racers with cars beyond the limits of speed.
1. Chapter 1

**This is essentially a fanfiction where all the pups are humans, and Ryder doesn't exist (for obvious reasons) and they have become illegal street racers, that also take part in nationwide streetcar competitions. Target is this story is rich, but doesn't spend all of Daddy's money on fancy sports cars. He actually dishes it out amongst the pups with the cars so they can earn their keep and not go bankrupt.**

**Ships in this story:**

**Target x Jaz**

**Marshall x Everest**

**Chase x Skye**

**Rocky-**

**Zuma-**

**Rubble-**

It was a silent night in the town of Adventure Bay. However, on the outskirts of town, the weekly street events were beginning to start. The crew would always leave at 9pm, in time to make the 11pm races. You didn't just arrive, start up your car and race. There are many more things required.

You had to get as much fuel as you could in the tank from the tanker that someone always brought (It was only $40 for any amount, which is why everyone wanted to fill their tanks completely), check the tires, turbo, air filters and their carburetor. And or course, warm the engine up and do a few burnouts to warm up the tires before you race.

Although most of Target's money came from his parents because they knew how expensive racing could be, he each gave the pups $2000 a month for their cars if necessary. Seems like a lot of money, but for Rubble, it could be spent very quickly: Having a drag car uses quite a bit of fuel, but they only got that is they really needed it. Target was strict about that.

It was 9:30pm, and the crew of 9 were just pulling up at the usual gathering point for the races. It was always at the same point: between the borders of Adventure Bay, and Foggy Bottom, where the cops never showed interest in.

There were already dozens of cars there, all different colours and brands. Usually, the same group would hang out with each other: Such as, Toyota, Honda, Nissan, Dodge, Chevrolet, Vauxhall, Volvo etc.

However, the crew were a crew. They stuck together, and not one of their cars were the same brand. Chase and Target had one exception: they both had identical 2012 Dodge Ram 3500's. Matt black, and with custom turbos, they could both pull approximately 10 tonnes each: which meant they had two 2015 Renegade 40LGX Stacker Car Haulers. It had enough room for 2 cars in the upper level on each, with enough room for their racing parts and tool sets on the bottom. If they went to a competition, Target would always book one of the V.I.P spots with the grassed area so they could pitch their tents. Of course, they only used those for competitions. Night races, they just took their cars because it wasn't that far away.

**General P.O.V**

Zuma and Rocky Were the first to arrive in Zuma's 1992 Supercharged 3.0 Acura NSX with Blitz rims, Nos, lowered suspension and racing grade gearbox. Perfect for his sprint racing. Rocky doesn't race, but he did bring the casual trailer and one of the Ram's with tires, and Rubble's pure American 2010 Dodge Charger SRT8. This beast pulled off 687 horsepower with it's through-the-hood supercharger and air intake. With its triple injection system, and rear wheel drive, the machine sent from hell has been hard to catch. However, it's not the best getaway car.

Next up was Marshall and Everest in Marshall's 2005 Turbocharged Lancer Evo with BBS rims, Nos, lowered suspension, dual fuel injected 2.0 litre speedly little sprint car. This was especially good at drifting also, because of it's differential that took Marshall a few solid weeks to get it to the perfect setting.

Then came Chase and Skye in Chase's 2003 BMW M5. This thing was a heap of money, but pulled it's weight against a lot of other racers with its turbocharged 2012 BMW M3 engine in it, that gave it a small bonus of 20 horsepower. Of course, the turbo in it gave him another 250 horsepower, boosting the already famous beast to new limits. However, since it was a V8, it was in the V8 section of racing.

And finally, comes Target and Jaz in his 2005 Vauxhall Monaro VXR. This had 657 horsepower. With Matt black paint, lime racing stripes and lime underbody lights, this beast was born to rule the races it competes in. It had a swapped engine, which was now a dual turbo, V8 - #3 Corvette 5.R engine.

All the cars have racing interior, roll cages, zoomies (system inside your exhaust with opens a gap in the sides to make it much louder) and racing tires. It took them awhile to get where they are now, but with every win came better income, better parts, and sometimes, better cars. However, this place is purely for fun. You'll get the occasional newcomer from out of town that's all about winning. They soon learn why.

They all find their usual parking spot, and checked their cars before they began racing. Target checked his airbag suspension was working, so his body kit wouldn't drag along the ground at high speeds, Marshall and Rubble were both checking their injection systems, Zuma was also checking his turbo's.

Then, everyone gathered around for the events of the night. Another man named John ran the show. He kept things in order, and made sure there was always everything on the table.

John: "Right Ladies and Gentlemen. Let's quickly go over the rules for the newcomers. No vehicles with over 700 horsepower, if you pull out of a drag race because of your opponent, you cannot drag for the rest of the night. Right. The first set of races are the sprints!"

Marshall kissed Everest, and she wished him luck before he started the engine and began his path with Zuma to the starting line. He opened his zoomies, releasing the "bwaa bwaa bwaa bwaa" of his motor. The light went green, and all the racers hit the gas.

As soon as Marshalo got grip, he ignited his first burst of Nos, getting him the lead and allowing him to drift around the corner effortlessly, with the others close on his tail.

Once he finished the corner, Zuma used his burst of Nos, catching up to Marshall, slowly gaining distance from those behind them. The race was short, so no muck ups were allowed. They both made their second, and final turn at an intersection, before hitting the straight with full bore. Marshall decided to save his Nos, while Zuma used his final burst to keep up with Marshall.

They were neck in neck when they crossed the finish, and had to go to the Camera for the official call. After a few seconds, the recorder comes back, and says: "Marshall by 0.32 feet!"

Zuma was bummed, while Marshall was pumping his fists.

Marshall: "Haha! That's 4 times in a row I've bested you since I got that diff!"

Zima scoffed, and walked back to his car, parking it with the others.

Zuma: "0.32 feet!" He screamed.

Target chuckled and headed back to his car, waiting for the next callouts.

After about 46 minutes, the sprints had finished, and John made the announcement for the winners.

John: "For the sprint contenders, the final results have come down to….Jeff in third, Marshall in second and the Reaper in first!"

Marshall was pleased with his final placing. There was always a better car. He didn't worry too much, they cash pool was still 18k. That was enough to please him.

John: "Now, Ladies and Gentlemen...It's time for the-..."

He was cut off by Target starting his engine, and revving it with his zoomies open. Everyone turned to look at him.

John: "Haha, the backstreet races!"

The backstreet races here, are essentially a group of loud V8's that roar their motors through the center of town with all the power they have, shaking windows and annoying citizens, also getting the cops. Whoever gets back to the start line first without cops, gets 35k.

Target and Chase began to slowly roll their grumbling engines over to the start line. While Chase warned up his tires, Target was enabling his Turbo systems, and recced the motor to 6,000 on idle. He and Chase were usually the best at this race, and Target was the king, with Chase as his rival. Target then nodded to John.

John: "Introducing, the thunder of the backstreet, the rolling terror, Spirit of Fire!" He screamed.

At that, Target maxed his throttle, blowing flames out of his exhausts, and dripping the clutch, pulling a large burnout with a lot of smoke. Chase rolled his eyes, and got ready for the brace.

"RACERS!"

They all set their limiters to their preferred launch, and waited for the light.

Target left the start at the same time the light clicked, bringing his car into a wheelspin as his horsepower kicked in, everyone else leaving slightly after him, with Chase hot on his tail.

Within a quarter mile, most were pulling at 160 km/h. they weren't drag cars, but they had plenty of speed. Closing in on the town, they all opened their zoomies, and turned on their scanners. As soon as they hit the opening, they already had police activity.

Unit: "Dispatch, I have street racers on east street, 200 km/h."

They then turned right, heading down by the train station, and began heading their seperate ways to try and lose the cops. They had about 2 units after each racer, but Chase and Target were quickly losing theirs, heading back onto the open road. It was a matter of losing your cops first: You could only leave town once you've done so, to reduce the risk of everyone else getting arrested. It was also a rule.

Meanwhile, Chase had lost his cops, and was shooting along the open freeway, when suddenly, Target appears beside him from an entryway in the streets. The two look at each other, and floored their throttles, soon hitting 270 km/h. Although they could have gone faster, they didn't want to risk crashing. The speed they were going at now was easily death if they hit someone.

Eventually, they were nearing the finish line, and Target pulls a drift off the freeway, followed by Chase, desperately wanting to get passed. However, Target wouldn't give up easily. They were neck-in-neck, when they saw one of the racers near them, about 100 meters behind. But what made it worse, was that he still had cops on him. Or did he?

Target rings John through his bluetooth.

John: "Target? Aren't you racing?"

Target: "Indeed, but we have ourselves a problems. We've got cops about 100 meters behind, following another racer. However, there are that many of them, I somehow think he might be undercover. Get everyone out of there!"

John: "Fuck! Thanks for the heads up, I'll get everyone out of here."

**Back at the meet…**

Jaz was looking over at John, who was interrupted by a phone call. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

Jaz: "Guys…"

The rest look over at Jaz, before John bursts out.

John: "We got cops heading here. Let's move, now!"

Suddenly, everyone's engines turned on and they boosted away in different directions.

Jaz and Skye got in with Rocky in the Ram since Target and Chase were trying to shake those cops trailing them, and headed back to their garage.

**With Chase and Target…**

They both had their radios turned onto the same frequency, and weren't getting very far away.

Chase: "Target, those are Corvettes!"

Target: "So I've noticed, Chase!"

Although Target's car had 2 Turbos, these Corvette's chasing them had newer Corvette engines and a single turbo. They weren't getting much gain from the Corvettes. Target was on the right side, and the Chase was on the left side of the freeway. Then, there was an exit sign that came up.

Target: "Turn down the exit ramp, and head left!"

They both shot down the ramp, and veered left, with the police now hot on their tail.

Target now knew where they were: heading along a dirt trail up around the hills.

Target: "Up here, you go right, I go left. Hopefully these clowns will crash into each other when they focus on where we are going."

Chase: "Righto."

At the last minute, they crossed paths, and as hoped, the two cops smashed into each other, trying to follow their own objective, then smashed into the mountain, their cars munting against the solid stone. Something they weren't walking away from.

Noticing the other police were ages away, they both hit the gas, and cruised back to their garage, where the others were waiting for them. As soon as they entered, they closed the garage door.

Chase and Target got out of their cars.

Chase: "Holy shit that was close!"

Target: "haha, those cops are like sheep!" He laughed.

**Not bad for the first chapter, eh? Mostly action, next chapter there won't be as much. They'll be preparing themselves for the street race national, where they will race other drivers on an abandoned Military base…**

**Dr Playz.**


	2. Chapter 2: The scam

After the previous night's events, the crew had decided to hang low for a while, since Chase and Target's cars were on the blacklist. Meanwhile, they had looked at purchasing different cars for the upcoming national competition.

Zuma was looking at buying a Dodge Viper CC, while the others were all looking for their own cars to tune.

Chase was looking at buying a Nissan GT-R Spec, whereas Marshall had picked a Toyota Supra MK5. Rocky had decided it was a smart idea to buy something that could earn some incone, so he bought a 2010 Ford Shelby, while Target had spotted a Nissan 370z. Apart from the Shelby, their chosen cars were on the lighter side. Meaning they had a better chance at slipping away without making too much noise.

They wasted no time in hitting the 'buy now' option, and filled out the details. Most of the details were true apart from their name, and address. They had already had their original garage raided by the police, and they weren't planning on losing this one after their last one.

Target had ordered his parts, which he calculated put approximately 745 horsepower behind the 370z, with an approximate top speed of 374 km/h, while the others were still looking for their parts.

However, as Target logged off his laptop, he noticed Chase getting in his car, and starting the engine.

Target: "Hey! Where you think you're going?"

Chase ignored Target, as he reversed out of the garage quickly, and burned rubber when entering the street.

Rubble: "Where the hell is he going?"

Target: "No clue. I'm going after him." He said before entering his Monaro, and hit the gas after Chase. It didn't take him long to find he was heading out of downtown.

Target: "Chase! What the hell are you doing?!" He said through his radio.

Chase: _"Bloody bastard scammed me."_

Target: "Of how much?"

Chase: _"300k, when the car was only 87k."_

Target: "Gonna have a few words with 'em, are ya'?"

Chase: _"Can count on that. He lives in Toronto, so it should only take us a few hours to get there, with a GTR on the trailer on the way back."_

Target knew what he was saying. "Sounds like a plan. Out." He said before turning off his radio, and hitting the gas so they were cruising at 205 km/h. Not to fast to waste heaps of gas, but fast enough to make the cops think twice before chasing them.

As they were swinging in and out of traffic, Target got a call from Rocky.

Rocky: _"Hey. Did you find Chase?"_

Target: "Yeah. Turns out he got scammed for that GTR. We're tracking his IP address and gonna have a few words with him."

Rocky: _"You need any help?" _This made Target remember that they were going to bring home that GTR either way.

Target: "Yeah. Can you bring one of the 3500's down here with the open deck trailer? We're bringing home that GTR on either of those terms."

Rocky: _"Those terms?" _There was a few seconds of silence.

Target: "I think you know…Use the radar to find us, I don't know where we're going exactly, and I don't think Chase is up for a chat."

Rocky: _"Copy that, Rocky out.'_

With that, Target ended the connection, and sped up.

**Back at the garage…**

Rocky: "Chase and Target are going to get that GTR, and I'm taking one of the 3500's down there to give them a hand. Anyone want a ride?"

Skye: "Count me in!"

Rubble: "I'm gonna stay here, but you might want this…" He said, passing a 12 gauge Remington to Rocky.

Rocky: "Y-you know I'm not the weapons person."

Rubble: "If anything, Chase or Target will find a use for it. Tell them I said hi."

Rocky nodded, and got in one of the 3500's with Skye, just as Marshall pulled back into the garage with his Evo. Everest followed close behind, with the MK5.

Everest: "Damn! This thing likes to jump!"

Marshall: "Yeah, the suspension needs some work and the shocks need replacing. Other than that, it's a pretty sweet ride."

Rubble: "Let's get her up on the lift then, aye?"

Marshall nodded, and helped Rubble push the Supra onto the vehicle lift, where they started working on the rusted pieces of the chassi, while examining the rest of the parts.

While Chase and Target were filling up their cars,

He said pointing towards the teenager beside the Mustang, "Claire is the chick with the Fairlady Z, Horodshi has the Skyline, and I own that lucky charm 2011 Carrera sitting down the end. I wanna waste your Vauxhall piece of shit for 5k."

Target: "Excuse me?"

Sam: "You heard me. 5k, finish line is the Tornoto bridge, about 6 kilometers from here."

Target stopped finished up his gas tank, and placed the fuel nossel back into its rightful place. "Make it 10 so it's worth my time."

Sam had a smile on his face. "Just so you know, I'm running 508 brake horsepower on this bitch, that's about an extra 130 than stock."

Target: "And?"

Sam gave him a funny look. "And..?"

Target laughed, and Chase chuckled as he finished filling up his massive tank. "Boy, you don't know who we are do you?"

Sam was now becoming slightly irritated and nervous. "W-what do you mean..?"

Chase: "Chase Shepard."

Target: "Target Commodore. We'll see how fast your cars can go. Anyone got more horsepower than you?"

Nobody nodded or made any indicting movement.

Target: "Then I hope you brought a shit heap of nitros."

The hotshots got into their cars, with the big exhausts and bodykits, and pulled up beside the pumps, waiting for Chase and Target to get ready.

After paying for their gas, Target and Chase gave each other a nod, before getting into their designated vehicles. The teenagers revved their engines, showing off at the experienced two. Chase and Target laughed.

First off was Chase, who started his engine, and revved the hell out of it, making the others stop laughing. Next was Target, who started up his Monaro, opened the zoomies, and blew the beast all the was up to 8 thousand rpm. Now the teenage hotshots had shit themselves.

Target and Chase now chuckled at them, slowly pulling out of the gas station beside the freeway, letting the teens go first.

As they all lined up on the freeway, Chase started the countdown, after nodding at Target.

Chase made finger movements saying "3...2...1!" And the boyracers took off. However, Chase and Target didn't speed up at all. Not until these idiots thought they could win. Then, 5 seconds later, Target floored the gas, Chase following suite.

Sam and the others laughed at each other, as they were in the lead, until Target pulled up beside Sam. He knocked on his window, and grinned, right before hitting the gas again, and shot ahead with Chase as the others now had the pedal to the metal, trying to keep up.

With that, Rocky and Skye left the garage, and took the quickest way onto the freeway, following Target and Chase.

Meanwhile, 48km up the road…

Target and Chase were making good time, until they pulled in for gas, and a set of 5 hotshot teens that were only about 16-20 pulled up in their tuned cars. Chase looked at the Skyline, while Chase peered over the top of his aviators at a 2001 Mustang.

Teen 1: "What's with these things boys?" he said to them, clearly the leader of the group.

Chase: "Heading out to pick up a GTR. why do you ask?"

Teen 1: "Oh, almost forgot. My name's Sam, this here is Marcus," he said pointing towards the boy with the 2001 Mustang. "That there is Horoshi with the Skyline, Claire has the MK4 Supra and Liam with the Lancer Evo."

Target: "And you you must have the 2011 Porsche Carrera S?"

Sam: "Indeed."

Target: "Let me guess. You hotshots wanna race me and my friend here?"

Sam smiled. "Finished line is the start of the Toronto bridge, 7 kilometers from here. I'm starting the bid of 5k, only one of you, or one of us will have to win to earn it."

Target looked over at Chase, who mouthed "10k". "Make it 10 so it's worth my time."

Sam grinned harder. "Get your shitboxes ready then.

Target rolled his eyes, and got inside his designated car once he put the pump hose back. Chase did the same.

The "hotshots" started up their cars, making as much noise as possible, laughing at each other, while Target pushed up his Aviators and started his engine, rolling up beside the cocky teens, Chase on the opposite side as Target.

Sam: "Watcha got under the hood old man?!" he said, revving his turbo-charged engine, clearly not having the stock parts in there, while the others were probably pulling off 400 horsepower each.

Chase nodded at Target, as they both opened up their zoomies, and let rip of the throttle, watching the grins of the teens strip straight from their faces.

Chase held up 3 fingers, then 2, then 1, and floored the accelerator, boosting it straight onto the freeway at almost double the speed you're suppsoed to be driving at, Target close behind, leaving the others in the dust.

Sam was shitting himself, as he had basically just lost 2k, along with the rest of his freinds. But he wasn't giving up. He hit the first nitros shot, pushing him just over 214, catching up with Target and Chase, but not by far, as the two experienced drivers weren't even trying, just having fun with the idiots who thought they could beat them.

Chase: "They don't know what hit them!" he laughed.

Target grinned, and saw Sam closing in. "Looks like we got company…"

Sam's porsche was now in-line with the other two, before he grinned at them both. Target then looked at Chase, and pointed right. Chase grinned, and they both slammed their foot on the brakes, heading right off the freeway. Sam stopped.

Sam: "What the hell..?" He then looked at the off sign: TORONTO 4KM

Sam: "FUCK FUCK FUCK!" he screamed, burning rubber as he hit the road, his freinds now right behind him. He would have to make up this time again somehow.

Target and Chase were laughing their asses off through their intercom.

Chase: "oooooooooo, man!" he said.

Target: "Clearly isn't from around here!" Target responded.

Suddenly, Skye's voice came over the radio frequency.

Skye: "Chase?!"

Chase: "Hi…"

Skye: "You know, you could have told us where you were going before you were half way to Toronto!"

Chase: "Yeah...sorry about that…"

Skye sighed in the background.

Rocky: "By the way, look behind you!"

Target and Chase looked in their rear-view mirrors, and saw the RAM coming off a overpass. Instantly, the two slowed down, letting them catch up.

Target: "Speaking of which, we're currently in a race with these hotshot teens that tried to race us. Race ends at the bridge, about 4 km away from here. Only one of us has to win, so I'll pull up ahead and win our asses 10k cash." he said, before hitting the gas again, as he could see the teens not to far behind, weaving through traffic.

5 minutes later…

Target was just about at the bridge, when his intercom went off.

Target: "Ello?"

Rocky: "Target! You got cops coming your way, I'd slow down if I were you!"

Target: "Shit, thanks bro." he said, hearing police activity as soon as he turned on his radar.

He slowed down to legal speed limit, and not long after, the teens shot past him, completely unaware of the law enforcement up ahead. Then, Target saw blue and red lights flashing in random patterns in his mirrors, just as he hit the bridge, seeing the hotshots pulled up a few hundred meters away, surrounded by officers.

Target tooted his horn as he went past, making them angrier than they already were.

Target thought it was funny, until he got over the bridge, and the Monaro's engine started sputtering and backfiring. He desperately searched his dashboard for any possible issues as smoke started pouring from his engine. His engine was overheating, from god knows what. Actually, it was from the lack of coolant left in the radiator.

Target: "Ah, fu-!"

**And there you have it! Chapter 2 is finally out, sorry for the wait. Hopefully some new chapters will be out soon.**

**Dr Playz**


End file.
